


Babysitting Boys

by JonathanDigger45



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, First Oral, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shota, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanDigger45/pseuds/JonathanDigger45
Summary: The man called you to see if he can Babysitting their boy for a day. The dude agrees to accept the job offing. But they fall in love.
Relationships: Joe Water/Taylor Haywood





	Babysitting Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a young man who is babysitting a child but thing turn in a twist

My name is Jester Water. I'm 20 years old, live in San Diego, California. I work for the Railroad Company. I usually busy working or other stuff. Sometimes I babysit if I'm not working.

I was at home watching TV and making dinner. My phone started ringing at around 7 pm. I pick the phone, and it was a woman talking. I’m looking for a babysitter to watch my 4 years old boy. Are you willing to watch my kids for a week? I have a meeting in Traverse City, Michigan. I said yes, that not a problem. Could you come over tomorrow around 9 am?

Yes, that is fine with me.

So I decided to go to bed early and be ready for tomorrow. So I got up and take a quick shower, eat breakfast, and head for the door. I got there on time and proceeded to walk to the door. I knocked on the door twice and waited patiently. I hear the door knot twisting and pulling open. It was the lady that I spoke to last night. Come on in, sir, the money is on the table, and my son is in his room. When she left the house, I pretty much got my self-comfortable. I sat on the couch and put some TV on. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. I turn around, and it was a kid from upstairs. The boy walked into the living room and sat next to me.

The boy asks, “Are you my babysitter for this week.

I reply, “Yes.”

What you want for dinner, kid. I think pizza should sound good for dinner. Okay, what place you guys usually order pizza. The kid replies Pizza Hut or Papa John. I pick Pizza Hut for dinner. I call them and order one medium pepperoni and a soda with it. I told the boy to go into the living room and wait for the pizza to get here. I was still on the phone, talking to the person. I told them that I’d pay by cash. The person said, okay, and it will be there in 35 minutes or 40. I decided to head into the living room and sat next to the boy. While we wait for the person to get here, we watch television. Kid leans on my chest and puts his hand on my upper legs. I said, do you like to cobble and be close to a person.

Kid reply yes but a man only. After he said that, I heard a doorbell ring, it must be the pizza man. Before I got up, I kiss the boy on the cheek. As I walk to the door and look out the window and it was the pizza guy. I open it up, and the guy hands me the pizza, and I give him the cash. Have a nice day, and drive safe. I took the pizza and soda to the dining room. I Delahey kid; the pizza is here come in eat. The boy replies,” Okay. “

He came in and sat next to me, which I was fine with it. The boy wanted two slices and a glass of soda. I got his first and got me three slices and a drink of soda. While eating pizza, boy ask can I ask you something?

Yes

Have you ever saw a boy walking in underwear in the house? Yes, my brother does that sometimes. After we eat, could I sit next to you with just my underwear on? I was going to say no, but I’ll let him pass today. We finish our plate and cup, place them in the sink. We headed to the living room, and I sat down first while the kid took his pants and shirt off. He sat next to me, and we continue watching television. I ask, “Hey kid, you want to lay down next to me and cuddle with me. I thought he was going to say no, but he lay next to me. He had a cute body for an age”.

The boy asks, “Hey, can we play naughty, sir.” I was scared, but I told him to keep this a secret between you and me. The boy got up and pulled his underwear down; he was completely nude from top to down. “You got a nice penis, kids, and it smells good.” The kids give him a wink. The boy got closer to me, and his penis was right between my lips. I looked at him and said, are you ready for this kid. The boy shook his head. Yes, I look back down to his fully erect penis and smell it. I grab his butt so he won’t move while I suck it. I slowly lick the head of the penis, slowly put my whole mouth, and go back and forth. I suck it for a minute or two and ask, “I’m if you want to lay on top of me, kiddo. “ So he got on top of me with his beautiful small body.

Taylor asks, “Could you rub my back for me.” I said, okay, I’ll rub your back for you. I started from the bottom and went up slowly to the upper back. The boy whispered in my ear, saying, “Could you go further down to my butt crack.” I basically just went down to his butt and rube it softly. Taylor started moaning loudly, and he liked it a lot. I feel something poking my stomach, the boy leans up, and he was hard again. Wow, kid, your hard already. Taylor asks, “Can we go to my room and play naughty.” We both went upstairs together, handing each other hand. After getting halfway up, I heard the phone ring in the kitchen. I told him to go to his room, and I’ll be there in a minute. I walk to the kitchen and pick up the house phone.

Hello, who is this? It was Taylor's mom calling. How is everything going at the house so far? I reply, “ Everything is going well, and Taylor is behaving well.”

She said, “Okay, you two, have a good night, and hang up. I put the phone down and walk upstairs to the boy's room. When I walk inside the room, the kid was still nude sitting on the bed waiting for me. I sit next to Taylor and kiss him on the cheek. His penis was soft and uncut; it was only an inch. But when he heard about two inches. I ask Taylor,” You still want to mess around or get some sleep. It up to you, bud“. Taylor responds,” Yes, a little, though. “ How about you get some rest and will do this tomorrow. He agrees and kisses him on the forehead and said goodnight, kiddo. The next morning I woke up around 9:45 am. Usually, I first go to the bathroom and wash my face; after that, I get some clean water. I went to the kid's room and was still sleeping; I would wake him up, but I’ll let him sleep for a little. I decided to head to the kitchen and make some eggs and sausage. I got the plate and the cup out and sat them on the table. I got the two plates, put the food on them, and poured some milk inside the cups. After I got everything set and ready for our breakfast. I head upstairs to wake up Taylor. I walked over to his bed and shrugged his shoulder. Surprised it did not work at all. I kiss him on the cheek; hopefully, it will work this time. It actually did, and he also kisses me on the cheek. The boy yanks and asks,” What for breakfast, Joe. “

I respond, “Egg and sausage, kid.”

So we both headed downstairs to the dining room. Taylor said, “Nice setup you made for me and you.” **Thank you,** kids. So we sat at the table and enjoyed our breakfast. While we eat, Taylor was asking me something. Can we both take a shower together, Joe, first it was wired, but I went along with it? After we got done with our breakfast, I told him to head to the shower. I’ll get you cloth and meet you there. 

Taylor Responds, “OKAY.”

So it took me five minutes to put the dirty dishes in the sink and the cups. I wash my hand really quickly and head to Taylor's room. I grab a pair of underwear, sock, pant, and a t-shirt. The bathroom was by his room, but one door down. I open it up, and Taylor was waiting on the toilet seat. I put his clean cloth on the counter and a towel. Do you want me to take off your night cloth? The kid responds, “Yes, that would be nice of you.” He got up and walked tors me; I bent down on my knee. I first take his shirt off and one by one. He was completely nude, and it was perfect. I ask Taylor, “Can stroke your penis for a little bit before we get in the shower together.”

Sure go for it. I’m not stopping you, Joe. I gently grab the shaft and move it back and forces. The boy was loving it and begging me to keep going. He was only four years old, so he couldn’t cum as I can. I had to stop because my arm was getting tired, well do this, later on, bud, I promise. Taylor understands, and we both hop in the shower. Taylor was surprised he never saw a penis that big in his life. We took turns washing each other bodies, and the kids enjoy it a lot. Taylor was having fun in the shower. Having someone to play with you and touching my penis was a blast. We only stay there for about ten minutes. We both got out and drying off.

Chapter 2-Abusive Mother 

About a week ago, I was babysitting Taylor while his mom was out of town. His mother was going out of town for another week. She was looking for a different babysitter to watch Taylor. Taylor was distraught and asked, “Why can’t Joe watch me, mother.” They were in the kitchen at that time. Before Taylor could say another word, she turns around and smacks him in the cheek.

She said, “Just go to your fucking room, crybaby.” The woman will be here any minute. Taylor runs to his room while crying and upset in the lock of the door. After ten minutes went by, there was a knock on Taylor's door. Taylor asks, who is knocking on the door.

The woman replies, “ The fucking babysitter. Open this motherfucking door, or I’ll punch you in the stomach”. Taylor was so scared to open the door and still up sit from earlier. When Taylor opens it for the babysitter, she still punches him in the stomach. Which make him fell and trying to catch his breath. Get your ass up the boy and come downstairs, or you will revive another punch in the stomach. I’ll be there in a little bit, woman, the boy replies. Taylor sat there in pain and crying softly. Wishes Joe was here holding and protecting me from this crazy woman. It wasn't easy to stead up and walk downstairs. I lift my shirt, and my stomach was blue and black. I just put my shirt down and still dear running down my face. Taylor finally made it down and safe; he continues walking to the living room and sees the woman on the couch watching a movie. He just sat on an empty couch and watched the movie with her, which made the lady angry and not happy at all.

Taylor says, “They're a problem.”

She replies, “Yes, you’re not sitting by me, you disgusting person.” Taylor told her I don’t have to a lady, plus, I don’t like you either. She got mad and threw the remote at him. She got up and walked over and smack him in the face. The boy tries running away from the abused nanny, but the woman grabs him by his shirt and pushes him against the wall. Taylor begins to fear, “Please let me go.” The lady smiles and smacks the boy even harder without saying a word. Eventually, she releases him from her grab. The lady walks away without caring about how bad the boy was. It took him a while to get up, but he stood upset and lonely. He skipped dinner and went to bed. He didn't want to be by that lady. Taylor clock went off around 6:30. It wasn't easy to get up and move around from last night. While he was ready for school, he was missing the babysitter that watch him a week ago. He even misses the kiss and the touching. After he got ready for school, he heads downstairs to the kitchen even though he was scared to go there because of what the women did to him last night. When Taylor head to the kitchen, he saw the woman reading a newspaper. The woman said, “Hi, bitch”.

The woman walks toward him and kicks him in the stomach. The lady simply said, go to fucking, so you cry, baby. The boy runs out of the house and not said anything to the woman. He usually walks to school mostly or has his mom take him. But he prefers to walk most. While he was walking, Taylor started to get dizzy, and his eyes kept closing. After a minute, he just collapses on the ground and couldn't get up. The boy was in a lot of pain and swelling.

Johnny was driving down the street, the road to his appointment. While driving, he saw somebody on the ground. After he drives down a little, he saw the little boy on the ground. I noticed that the boy I babysat a week ago. I ask myself, why would he be on the ground like that. I pulled over the side and went to check on him to see if he was okay. I walk toward him and check him, but honestly, he didn’t look too good. I kneel and try to get home to say something to me. I saw a mark on his cheek and blood coming from his mouth. I lift his shirt, and his whole stomach was purple and black; it was bad. I still couldn’t get a single response from him. I knew at this point he needs to go to the hospital now. I pick him up and put him in the back seat. I make sure he was lying, so it will be easier for his body. I went to the nearest children's hospital. So I got there and asking for help. A nurse comes over and asks, “May I help you, sir.”

Yes, the kid is not feeling well, and he needs help badly. The nurse said, “Yes, let us take the boy, and we will do our best to help this person. Thank you so much, nurse. She responds,” No problem. “ After an hour waiting in the waiting room, the nurse comes out the door. I ask,” Is the boy alright, nurse. “ She replies,” The boy had a concussion and bruises on his body, but he will cover. If you want to go and see him, your welcome to“. I said thank you and walk to the room he was in. I walked into the room and sat on the chair, but I scooted the chair closer to him. I grabbed Taylor's hand and held it and didn’t let go. I hear a voice coming from Taylor. Is that you, Johnny? I reply,” Yes, your speaking to him. “ I miss you so much, Johnny. I love you with a tear running down his face. I miss you to Taylor, but who the hell did this to you. Taylor reply ” It was the babysitter from yesterday. I was begging my mom to have you watch me again, but she refuses, and it was a woman this time. She was the one who did this to me“. I was mad at this point, and I step out of the room for a minute to keep myself calm. I didn’t want to cause anything at the hospital. One of the nurses come by, letting me know that the kids as able to leave today. I walk back into the room, letting the boy know he able to leave today. Please, I don’t want to go back to my house, said Taylor. I told him you could come to my place for a couple of days. Taylor smiled at me and was happy. Before he got up from the hospital bed, I kiss him on his forehead. We left the hospital around 12 pm and driving back to my house. My house was only 40 min drive from his house, so I wasn’t far from his house. It was 12:30 when I pull up my driveway and park. I got out first and walk around to the passenger side and carry him inside the house. I lay the kid on the couch. Are you hungry? Yes, I’m hungry a little, Taylor said. Before I to the kitchen to make something for myself and Taylor. Thank you for saving me and taking me to the hospital—your welcome, kiddo. I was going to make some grill chess with fries on the side. Making this only takes 5 minutes. I would eat at the table, but I decided to go into the living room and eat with Taylor. I brought his plate into the living room and my plate. The Boy sits up, and I give him his plate. This looks good and smells great. Thank you, John, for making this for you and me. After we eat, I took his and my plate to the kitchen sink and put them in there. I come back to the living room and site very close to Taylor.

Tell me why did so hurt you like that said John. You don’t have to be afraid to tell what happen and why did it happen. “Okay, I’ll tell you. She didn’t tell why she did. She was also creepy and a disrespectful person. I’m scared of going over right now. I don’t even like my mom either. She hates me for being gay, and she bullies me all the time. Please let me live here with you said, Taylor. I say,” Yes, you can stay here.” I hug him because he was crying. While he was hugging me, he keeps on giving me a tight squeeze. We hugged each other for a while and didn’t let go. After an hour of hugging, we lay together and relax. Taylor was on top of me; his head was lying on my chest. Taylor lifts his head and leans forward to kiss me on the lip. I ask would you like me to scratch your back for you. He permits me and gives me a grin. So the kid put his head on my chest again while I was scratching his back softly. I love you, John, and always will say, Taylor. I reply I love you too. It was around five, and I was hungry, and Taylor was too. So we decided to go to eat for tonight. I ask where you want to eat. Anything I’m not picked says, Taylor. We went to Apples’ for dinner tonight. We make sure we went to the closes one. So we got there and parked in the head inside the restaurant. We sat and waited to be seated. About a couple of minutes, one has the host came and greet has to our seat. The lady said the waitress would be over in a minute. We got food and drink. We both enjoy our food, and we got full. After I pay the waitress and left a tip, we went to the vehicle in got in. After we both got in the vehicle, I start the car and drive home. While in the car, the boy asks, “ Can we play around when we got John but in your room. “ I said, ” Yes, that fine with me, kiddo. “ We got back close to 6 pm and the park. We both got out together and walked inside the house after I unlocked the door. Taylor and I take our shoes off and head up the stair to my room. So Taylor and I sat on the bed staring at the wall. What do you want to do now was, did last time? Taylor suggested doing it a different way. Let me suck your dick this time, John Taylor said. Ok, you want me to stand up or lay on the bed. It up to you, Taylor. Taylor wanted me to stand up, so I got between his leg and let him do how he wants to do it. Taylor unbuttons my pant and pushes them down. Now it was just my underwear expose to the little boy. The boy grabs my penis gently and strokes it for a little bit. His head moves forward and sucks the head softly and moaning at the time. I look down and noticed something sticking out of his pant. At this point, I was tough, and it felt good. Taylor pulls my undies down and his eyes wide open like a bird. Jazz John that a big penis and a big ball. I noticed salve was dropping from his mouth. He wants that big fucking cock in his mouth so bad. So he slowly put his mouth on the penis and try to go as far as possible. Once he got far enough in, he went up slowly. It feels so good my body started breathing heavily. Taylor sucks it for a while and started to go faster and to play with my ball. I….I’m going to cummings any moment, kid. After a couple of strokes from the boy, I couldn't hold it, and the boy got a mouth full of semen. The boy tries to swallow it, but it was too much, so he spit some of it out and drink the rest. I ask,” How was that for your first time sucking the other man's penis. “

The bot said, “ It was fucking awesome, bro.”

After I clean up, it was close to bedtime. Can we go to bed naked together? John said, Taylor. I said that is okay with bud. So we lay there and passed out around 12 pm.

Chapter 3-Joe take Care of Tayor.

The next morning I woke up around 8 am, and the boy woke up at 10 am. I went downstairs and made breakfast. After we eat breakfast and clean up the phone ring. I pick up the phone, and it was Taylor's mother. She was asking, Where my fucking gay son at“. I told her you shouldn’t talk about your son like that. I don’t care how I talk to him; he stupid and a fag that should be dead. I noticed Taylor started to cry and hurt by what she was saying to him. Go upstairs, Taylor, while I deal with your mean mother. Your son is over here because your babysitter was watching him. She was a very mean and abusive person. So he wanted to stay at my place last night. He can stay at your place. I’m done taking care of my son. I said really,” You're going to be like that to him. You know what, lady, your nothing but an evil person and heartless. You're never going to see him again, and I’ll come by tomorrow to get his cloth and everything his own.  
  


Ok, I hung up the mother.

I head upstairs to my room. Taylor was in there, so I let him know that it was John. I walk into the room where Taylor was sitting on the bed, upset about what his mother said to him. I sit next to him and put my arm around him and comfort him. He leaned his head on my chest and said, I love you, John, with all my heart and soul. From now on, I’ll be taking care of you. Your mom doesn’t want you anymore so tomorrow I’ll go by your house and bring everything you own. The boy was upset, but he shrugged his shoulder and said okay. He even looks in my eye and smiles at me. Taylor kisses me on the cheek, and I give one on his forehead. We held each other for a while, and we love every minute and didn’t care about time. I kissed Taylor in the mouth and told him I love you so much, kid. He did the same thing.

The next day was a Monday, so Taylor had school, and it wasn’t far. Maybe like about 4 miles or 6 miles. So it was pretty easy to get him ready for school; I told him Will get all your stuff went you get out, bud. The boy replies, “ Okay, thank you.”

So while we were driving him to school, I noticed a worried look on Taylor's face. I ask, is everything ok, bud. I’m fine, John Taylor said. I hate going to school because I get bullied a lot and calling names. I said, “ I’m here for you, Taylor, no matter what.” Thank you, John. So we got there on time. I told him to have a great day; bud loves you, Taylor. Love you too, John says, Taylor. I hate going to school a lot. It was a sacred place for me and being gay. I was always alone, no friend. It like I was surrounded by a wall. As I walk to my locker, I stopped by two boys. I ask, “ Can you please move so I can get to my locker. The two boys refuse to move from his locker. One of the two boys walks up toward me in punches me in the stomach. The boy fell on his knee. The two boys pick him up and push him against the locker. Taylor was begging them to let him go, but they didn’t care and ignore him. One of them punches him in the jaw, and the other one punches him in the stomach. They were hoping to see blood come out of his mouth. After they hit him in the jaw a couple of times, blood was dripping from his mouth. Plus, his left eye was black and blue.

They took his shirt off so they can do a little more harm to him. They give him a couple more blows to the stomach. By the time they were done, he was bleeding and couldn’t get up. The two bullies laugh at him and walk away. He was begging for help, but no one cares about him. A few moments later, the principal told him to get up and come to my office. Taylor tries to get up, but he couldn’t because of the damage he took. So the principal grabs him by the neck and drags him to his office. I was at work when I got a phone call from a random number. I said, “ Hello, who is calling me. It was the principal calling me. May I help you with something, sir. I need you to come to pick up Taylor when school. Plus, he doesn’t look good”. I’ll be there I just got to let my boss know there in an emergency. So I let my boss know and be okay with it. Thank you, boss. So I drive to the school and head to the principal. When I walk in the door of the principal and seat. I ask what happen to Taylor's face and why is he bruises. Taylor was outside of the principal office. I walk out of the office and walk toward Taylor. He was in pain and couldn’t move his body. I need down and hug him, and all I heard was tear running down his face. It is okay, Taylor. I’m here for you. I had to take him to the hospital because he was in bad condition. All I wanted to do was to get to the hospital quickly his possible. We got to the hospital, and I park. The boy was in pain and hurting. I run into the hospital while carrying him. I got in there asking for help immediately. One of the doctors comes by and asks, is there something you need help with, sir. The person needs help badly and in bad condition, said John. The doctor said okay, and they took the boy to the E.R. room. After a couple of hours of waiting in the room. One of the nurses came out of the E.R. room and told me the boy would be alright. There are a couple of problems; the boy's face will be bruised for a couple of weeks. Also, he got three broken ripe, and his stomach is damage. So he minds needing help for a while until he fully heals. Taylor would like to see you in the E.R. room. I shake my head and walk into the room and saw Taylor on the hospital bed. There was a chair in the room, and I grab it and sit next to Taylor. Before the nurse left the room, I ask her if he can leave the hospital today.

Yes, I’ll be able to leave the hospital today.

Hey, Taylor, how are you feeling, bud. I’m all right, but in a little pain, Taylor replies. In a weak voice, Taylor asks, “ Did you got my stuff from my mother's house.” I did when I drop you off at school. Taylor said, thank you. I give him a grin to kiss him on the cheek, and he gives me one on the forehead. The nurse came in five minutes ago and brought a wheelchair because he couldn’t walk for a while. We got out of the hospital and head to my car. I help him in because he couldn’t do it. After putting his seatbelt on him, I kiss him on the forehead and told him to let go, home son. Before I shut the door, Taylor gave me a grin and said, love you, daddy. We head home, and Taylor was happy that he gets to start a new life.

Chapter 4

Start new Happy Life.

After 10 years went by, Taylor was now ten old and lived with me. By able to recover and heal fully. I was happy for the boy for being able to heal up and recover. On the day that Taylor didn’t have school, as the 14 of June. That was the last day of school for the summer break. We were going to spend a lot of time together today. James was able to get his own room, but he sleeps with me most of the time. A lot of the time, he likes playing with my cock or his cock. We usually take a turn.

We were in his room, lying in bed together. Taylor wanted me and him to be naked in the room. So I took off my cloth and did the same thing. I started to kiss his chest and went to his lips. While kissing him, I play with his cock and his balls. Can you suck my cock, daddy, please Taylor said? I went down and was alright leaking precum, so I knew he wouldn’t take long to come. I just went straight to it and sucking it slowly, and making him feel good. Taylor started to moan and tell me he is getting close to cum. I was getting close to cum myself. A couple of minutes later, the boy comes into my mouth with a big load, and I come after him. After the sex, we both laugh and head a good time. We just sat there and just kissing and holding each other. 

This was the first story that I write. It minds not be the best or a good story. But all my work in this story, and hopefully, I can make more and build my skill.

  
  


  
  



End file.
